Before Hogwarts
by TealCrystalCAT
Summary: Before they had to save the world, they were just normal witches and wizards. A series of one-shots. A sort of prequel to Welcome to Hogwarts. Very light St. Fabray. A Glee/Glee Project crossover.
1. I Don't Wanna Grow Up

A/N: So, summer break is here and I can now write again! Did you miss me? Well, to start of my return to writing I decided to upload this. It's just a little bit of background on the characters, to show their relationships before Welcome to Hogwarts started. I hope you enjoy.  
A/N 2: Also, I would like to note that I thought this up before Cooper was introduced, so Blaine has no brother.

* * *

I Don't Wanna Grow Up

**Marissa POV**

Given how big the Weasley family was after the war, one would expect dozens of little Weasley grandchildren running around. In reality there were four. Two were cousins, descended from Hugo Weasley. Marissa von Bleicken was the youngest, the one that faded into the background of all her amazing family. Joey Weasley lived up to the Weasley name, a prankster who could get a laugh out of anyone. He was two years older than Marissa, and the closest thing she ever had to a brother. The other two descended from Albus Potter. The Anderson siblings, Skye and Blaine, could do no wrong. Blaine was only a year older than Marissa, but it didn't always feel like it. He was the adults' favorite; there was just something about him that made people love him. He was mature and polite and perfect and everything Marissa couldn't be. Skye was a prodigy, by the time she was ten she was a better witch than most thrice her age. She was the oldest, one year older than Joey, and Marissa worshiped her unconditionally.

* * *

It was tough for Marissa, being the youngest. Blaine and Joey, being the only boys and just one year apart, were naturally drawn to each other. Blaine was Joey's voice of reason and Joey kept Blaine from growing up too quickly. Marissa and Skye had no such relationship. Skye was three years older and infinitely more mature. Marissa just wanted to hurry and grow up so she could be on the other girl's level.

Still, despite the differences, Skye was never unkind. She would help Marissa with homework, defend her from the boys, and, when Marissa was sorted into Revenclaw, Skye welcomed her as the second Weasley in who-knows-how-long not to be in Gryffindor. During her first year at Hogwarts, Skye was Marissa's best friend.

* * *

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Marissa always knew Skye would leave; she was too good for Hogwarts. There was no point in a student who could do more advanced magic than any of the teachers. Skye was meant to be doing something good, not wasting away at a school she didn't need. It was no surprise when, the summer before second year, while they were all at the Burrow, she came to visit Marissa in the middle of the night.

"You're leaving," Marissa said. It wasn't a question.

Skye sighed. "I'm sorry Mars, but I need to do this. I've already taken care of everything. It'll be like I never even existed."

"Blaine and I will need you," Marissa told her, surprisingly calm given her world was ending.

"No you won't," the older girl reassured her, "you two are perfectly capable-"

"No." It was the first time Marissa had ever argued with her idol. "We _will_."

Skye must have sensed the truth in her cousin's words, because she handed over the earrings she was wearing, muttering a spell under her breath. "Here, these will help you find me. The spell only works once, so chose when to use them wisely. I need to go now, but I love you Mars. Goodbye." With that she disappeared.

Marissa looked down at the earrings in her hand. They were the bananas she got Skye for her birthday. It was then that it sunk in, Skye was gone. She ran into Blaine's room, knowing he was still awake. "Skye…"she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Blaine hugged her. "I know," he whispered and just held her, letting her sob into his shoulder. They stayed like that the entire night.

* * *

The next morning Marissa was still wiping her eyes as she came down for breakfast.

"What's wrong Honey?" her mother asked, concern evident in her voice.

"It's Skye," she sobbed, "she's gone."

"Oh," her mother sounded relieved, "that's okay. You're growing up; you have no need for imaginary friends."

It was meant to reassure her. It didn't. That was when Marissa decided; she didn't want to grow up, not if it meant losing Skye.

* * *

A/N: I hope this didn't turn out to angsty. What I was trying to convey was Marissa's dependence on people. Because she was a lonely kid she needs people around her, first it was Skye now it's Quinn. The funny thing about my Marissa is: she's the protagonist but not the hero. Harry Potter could have done everything alone because that's what type of hero he is; if Marissa was left alone in this she would do absolutely nothing, even forming ORGY wasn't her idea, it was a combination effort of Harry, Quinn, and Jesse. She didn't have a bad childhood, by any means, but she saw how close Joey and Blaine were and the fact that she didn't have that made everything seem worse than it actually was. Also, this story is under Jesse and Quinn because they're the closest thing to a couple there's going to be. After all, this is them as kids.

OC Alert!: So, there were two OCs introduced here, they may or may not have a role later on, they're not supposed to, but neither was Taylor. The first was Joey Weasley. I found it unrealistic that a family as big as the Weasleys had only two grandchildren, so Joey was created. If you want an image think Joey Richter as Ron Weasley. The other is Skye Anderson, who is nowhere near as perfect as Marissa thinks. Marissa idealized her and made her seem better than she actually is; I hope she doesn't come off as a Mary Sue. She was created as a result of me listening to too much Skye Sweetnam, who she's very loosely based on. I felt Blaine needed a sibling in my headcannon so she came to be, even if in this story she's just a figment of Marissa's imagination. She will probably make appearances in other stories along with Cooper Anderson and maybe Shane (from Dalton). Fun fact: Skye, who is the older sister, is actually a year younger than Darren.


	2. Best Friends Forever

A/N: So, I probably should be finishing the new chapter of WtH, but I had this already written. I hope you enjoy.

Also, to my anonymous reviewer: Did you read Welcome to Hogwarts, because that should help with figuring out this story. If you did, what specifically did you not get? Maybe I can explain it.

* * *

Best Friends Forever

**Santana POV**

When Santana was six, her mother uprooted her family from their native country of Mexico to become the ambassador to the British Ministry. They got quite a culture shock. In Mexico, wizards and muggles weren't as separated, if you had money you lived in a nice neighborhood, end of story. They didn't expect England to be any different, so it was a surprise when they found they were the only wizarding family in their neighborhood.

None of the other kids understood Santana. She was the strange girl who didn't go to school and look different, and she was okay with that. She knew she was better than them and when she was eleven she would be sent to a school with people worthy of her presence. She was a witch of the purest lineage, able to trace her family back farther then even the British's precious Hogwarts.

Still, it was a relief to meet them.

-pagebreak-

It was a month after she moved into the neighborhood, and she was wandering the woods behind her house. It was around noon, so all the stupid muggle children were at school and she was looking forward to the peace she would get with them gone. It was a nice day, the only noise being the rustling of the wind in the leaves and birds chirping around her. It was so nic-

SNAP!

The peace was broken by a giant explosion

SNAP!

Another one. Santana followed the noise.

SNAP!

She came across a clearing. It was pretty, green light shining through the leaves, the sound of a creek nearby, wildflowers all around. But, in the middle was the strangest thing, two small children, a boy and a girl about her age, playing a card game, covered in scorch marks.

SNAP!

The cards exploded. The girl appeared to have won and was doing a victory dance. That was when they noticed Santana. The girl just looked at her, puzzled, but the boy looked like a deer in the headlights, like he was caught doing something he shouldn't. "Um…hi…" he stuttered, "we were just…uh…um…."

"Playing exploding snap?" Santana supplied, smirking. She had never played the game herself, but heard it was popular with young English wizards.

She laughed inwardly at the poor boy's confusion. Shouldn't it be obvious? Then, a look of realization crossed his face. "You're a witch."

"Yep," she patted his curly little head like someone would a dog that's just learned a new trick. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself thinking of that one."

He scowled at the insult, smoothing out his hair. The other girl, however, grinned and ran up to hug Santana. "Isn't this great Blainey?" the girl beamed. "We have a new friend. Can we keep her?" She asked her friend.

The boy, Blainey Santana assumed his name was, rolled his eyes. "Sure Britt, sure. Whatever you want."

Britt turned back to Santana. "We're gonna be best friends forever, okay?"

Every part of Santana wanted to make a snarky comment, but there was something in the girl's smile that stopped her.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: And that is how they became friends. I hope you liked it! Also, does anyone know how to do better pagebreaks?


	3. A Princess with a Broken Crown part 1

A/N: So, this was actually the first backstory I wrote. But, because I split it into two parts and the second part isn't written yet I procrastinated posting it. Still, I figure I should post it because I'm not posting a new chapter of WtH until I get at least one more review on the latest chapter, because I'm stubborn like that. I hope you like it, I wrote it when I was trying to get through my writer's block so I don't think it's very good. Hopefully this will give some depth to Quinn's character, because I love her, but I don't think anyone else does.

* * *

A Princess with a Broken Crown

Part 1

All the important men in Quinn's life gave her crowns, that's how she knew she was a princess. Unfortunately, there were only two men whose opinions ever mattered. She only ever had two crowns.

The first was from her father.

-BHBH-

When she was three, her father gave her a crown. "Lucy, I have a present for you," he told her one day when he came home from work.

She squealed. Her father always brought her the best presents. "What is it?" She jumped up and down in anticipation.

Out of his bag he pulled a beautiful pink and gold crown; it was plastic, but to three-year—old Lucy it didn't matter. "A crown for my little princess," he explained as he placed it on her head.

"Thank you Daddy!" she beamed. "I'll take good care of it, I promise! I'll keep it forever and ever!"

"It's just a toy, princess, it's not meant to last forever." Her face fell. "But, let's make a deal. If you can take care of it until you're sixteen, I'll get you a real one."

She had never grinned wider in her life. "I will Daddy, I won't let you down.

-BHBH-

The crown never made it to sixteen. It wasn't Lucy's, at that time Quinn, fault. She always was careful when playing with it, and when she wasn't it went in its special case. She even dusted and polished it. It was one of her two treasures. Still, she couldn't save it.

When Quinn was eleven, she was sorted into Ravenclaw; it was a huge blow to her family. She was part Fabray and part Malfoy, all pure blood. Naturally, she should have been in Slytherin, with her equals, not stuck in a lesser house with mudbloods and blood traitors. One word from a hat destroyed her family. Their only daughter, their princess, was a disgrace, not worthy of the family name.

Her father blamed her mother for not being able to produce a suitable heir. The anger and disappointment grew within him until he could no longer look at the two girls who were once his world. He was home less and less every day.

Still, Quinn took care of her crown. Her father loved her, she was his princess. Eventually, he'd get over it and keep his promise.

-BHBH-

He never got over it. He left when Quinn was thirteen, and no one was surprised. By that time she was so done being sad, she had already lost one of her treasures and all she had left was her anger and her crown.

Maybe things would have been better if he left quietly while everyone was asleep, but he didn't. He didn't make a scene either, simply packed his things and told Quinn she was a disappointment, that he regretted creating her and he was leaving. He took his sweet time about it too, enough time for her to grab her crown, run out the door after him, and chuck it at his retreating back.

If he hadn't been so angry she would have noticed how cliché the whole thing was. She would have laughed at how horribly predictable it was that her father would leave on the only rainy day of the summer and that the crown shattered as it hit the ground, just like her heart.

Jesse and Rachel would have appreciated the drama. A broken little girl with a broken crown.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you understand Quinn more. While the other backstories aren't supposed to be sad, this one is, because in my head Quinn is a tragic character, stuck trying to achieve a perfection that she just wasn't meant to have. I hope this lines up with Quinn's cannon characterization before Ryan Murphy decided it wasn't necessary.


	4. A Princess with a Broken Crown part 2

A/N: Part 2 to the previous chapter. Here's the baby St. Fabray you're all hoping for. Sorry you don't get a happy ending. Still, enjoy! Also, I think I warned you that some HSM characters might make an appearance and here they are. An edit from last chapter: Quinn's dad left when she was twelve, not thirteen, as said in SfH.  
The game they play here, Kings and Queens, isn't a legitimate game, it's just little kids pretending they're kings and queens.  
This chapter is dedicated to Seph Meadowes, who is awesome and has been reviewing every chapter and made my day by clogging up my e-mail inbox with alerts.

* * *

A Princess with a Broken Crown

Part 2

When they were little, Lucy, Jesse, Rachel, Kurt, Sharpay, and Ryan would always play Kings and Queens. The problem was, there could only be two of each, the two kids left over had to be the prince and the princess. Because Rachel and Sharpay were such strong personalities, Lucy was often stuck being the princess. But that was okay, because Jesse would always volunteer to be her prince.

They were best friends, Lucy and Jesse. Even though he was the cutest boy their age and she was a bit chubby and all the other girls made fun of her for it, Jesse would always make time for Lucy. It didn't make sense, but that's how it worked. He even made her a paper crown for their games.

-BHBHBH-

"It's because you're special," he said one day when she asked why he wasted his time with her. "You're going places and I wanna be by your side when one day you're queen of the world."

"But I'm never going to be queen of the world," she argued, "I don't even get to be queen in our little games. I'm always going to be stuck being Princess Lucy."

"That's because Rachel and Sharpay know that you're better than them," he explained. "They know that one day you're going to be so much prettier and smarter and more famous than them so they want to be able to say 'I played Kings and Queens with her and I was the queen.' It makes them feel better about themselves. One day, you won't be Princess Lucy, you'll be Queen Quinn, because your middle name sounds more queenly, and they'll still be Rachel and Sharpay."

"Oh Jesse, you're the best!" Lucy exclaimed, and she kissed him on the cheek, like she saw her mommy do to her daddy whenever he made her happy.

The curly haired boy blushed, "I know I am, but why did you do that."

"Because silly," Lucy laughed, "it's what mommy does to daddy to say thank you and let him know she loves him."

"Oh," his blush darkened. "Well then I guess I should do this." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

It was Lucy's turn to blush.

-BHBHBH-

"Lucy, I have a present for you," Jesse said, giving her a small green box. They were on the train to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Jesse, I've told you a thousand times, call me Quinn," she told him. "After all, we're going to be at Hogwarts soon; if I'm going to be queen of Slytherin house I can't still be going by Lucy."

"Whatever you say Quinnie, will you just open it." He nudged the box.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, unwrapping the small box. Inside was the most beautiful crown she had ever seen. It was silver with little green jewles forming the letter Q in the center. "Jesse it's…I don't know what to say…"

"Thank you would be nice," he smirked. "I figured, since you're gonna be queen of Slytherin house you should have a crown, the paper one I made you."

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "It will be my new treasure."

After years of knowing her, he still blushed. "You're welcome Quinn."

"Ahem," Rachel Berry brought attention to herself. "Did you forget we were still in the carriage."

"Sorry," Quinn blushed, embarrassed at the show of affection in front of their friends.

"Whatever," Rachel said, "if you two were paying attention to anything but yourselves you'd notice we've arrived."

They walked to the boats in silence. Well, almost silence, Sharpay spent most of the walk and the boat ride talking about a cute boy she saw and how they were meant to be. Then, they arrived at the castle where they were ushered into the great hall for sorting.

Everything was going according to plan. Rachel was sorted into Slytherin, so were the Evans twins. Finally it was Quinn's turn.

"Hmmm, a Slytherin legacy, you're ambitious, that's for sure, but also intelligent, very intelligent," the hat told her. She grinned, she knew she was smart, but it was nice that the hat told her. "I think I'll put you in…. RAVENCLAW!"

"What!" she screamed. "I demand to be resorted!"

"I'm sorry miss," a red headed woman with giant bush baby eyes said, "buy you can't be resorted. Now why don't you go sit with your table."

Quinn stormed to the blue and bronze table, hoping at least one of her friends would join her in her humiliation. But, it was not meant to be. Hummel, Kurt was sorted into Slytherin along with St. James, Jesse. Her life was over.

-BHBHBH-

She really tried to stay with her friends, but they just didn't seem interested. Within a few months of being separated from them, Rachel seemed to replace her as Jesse's favorite. It was on the way home for Christmas that she realized it. She was just sitting peacefully in the compartment that they arrived in when the Slytherins walked in.

"What are you doing here Fabray?" Rachel asked, venom in her voice.

"Sitting, what does it look like?" Quinn responded, not wanting to have to deal with Rachel.

"It looks like you're in the wrong cabin," the girl glared.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding." No one spoke up. "You can't tell me you're actually serious." Still no one spoke. "Jesse," she pleaded with her best friend, they only person in the compartment whose opinion actually mattered.

"Just…leave Quinn," he said, not looking her in the eye. "You're not the queen anymore."

She ran out, crying into another empty carriage. When the train started she opened the window and tossed her precious crown out. She didn't need stupid Jesse anyway. So why did she feel empty inside?

* * *

A/N: So…what do you think?


	5. Just as Special

A/N: So, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of addicted to writing this story. I promise WtH will be updated soon. This is a companion to Special from SfH, so if you haven't yet read it you should. On another note, I finally figured out how I'm going to include TGP2 here, or at least the ones I like, but it won't be until much later that they are anything more than random names. For example: Michael is Marissa's prefect counterpart, but he's not exactly close to the main Ravenclaw group so if he's ever mentioned it will be in passing.

* * *

Just as Special

Sometimes it sucked being Taylor Mitchell's younger brother. Don't misunderstand, Cameron loved his sister, he just sometimes wished she wasn't so…well, her. Taylor was one of those 'take me or leave me' people; she was awesome and she knew it, if anyone thought differently it was their problem. She didn't care about the world around her.

Cameron did. He actually tried to get people to like him. While his sister could just be there and people would naturally flock to her, he was polite and kind and yet people still preferred her. Without a doubt, Taylor Mitchell was special and Cameron sort of resented her for it.

It's not like he was any less talented than her. He saw the strange bus and the ghost and the gnomes too. He just approached all these things differently; he got out of the way of the bus without making a fuss, noticing that it avoided people, didn't talk to the ghost, who was only interested in Taylor anyway, and simply avoided the gnomes altogether, they scared him. He didn't understand why everyone thought Taylor was so special.

Then she got sent away, and all his jealousy left with her. She got sent away for being proud of who she was and not bothering to hide it. It never really made sense to him. His sister wasn't crazy, everything their parents thought she hallucinated were there clear as day.

When Taylor came back it seemed like everything special about her was gone. She didn't warn people about the bus or try to fight the gnomes. She didn't even talk to the ghost she often ignored Cameron for. Concerned, Cameron talked to the ghost, trying to figure out how to get his sister back. She saw them.

Getting proof that she wasn't crazy and having Professor Shue tell her exactly how special she was didn't quite bring back the old Taylor, but it was close. Cameron didn't think she could ever be the same, but at least she was happy again. She was special again.

A year later, when Professor Shue came for him, Cameron realized something. He may not be anything like his amazing older sister, but he was just as special.

* * *

A/N: Well…what do you think? It's less of a story than the others, but Cameron doesn't really have a story to tell, just observations about his sister, which was already written. I hope you still like it. Don't forget to review/message me. Even if you have nothing to say or just want to chat you should do it.


End file.
